Microscopes are generally known in the scientific fields as instruments for viewing features on objects that are too small for viewing with the naked eye. The typical microscope is illustrated in FIG. 1. Microscope 1 consists of an optical unit 2 and base 4 that supports the optical unit 2. The base 4 also supports a stage 6 upon which an object 8 may be placed for viewing by a user of the microscope 1. Optical unit 2 includes an eyepiece 10 (also called an ocular), viewing cylinder 12 and magnifying lens unit 14. The magnifying lens unit 14 is positioned at the bottom of viewing cylinder 12 in order to receive light reflected from the object 8. The magnifying lens unit 14 typically includes two or more xe2x80x9cobjectivexe2x80x9d lenses of differing magnification levels, and the magnifying lens unit 14 may be rotated by the user so that one of the objective lenses is placed in an image path of the optical unit 2 to select a desired magnification level. Viewing cylinder 12 is typically a hollow cylinder that serves as an enclosed area for transmission of light from the selected objective lens of the magnifying lens unit to the eyepiece 10. Eyepiece 10 may include a magnifying lens to further magnify the image received from the magnifying lens unit 14, and to allow light rays to pass through the eyepiece into the exterior environment. The user may position an eye behind the eyepiece 10 to view a magnified image of the object 8.
The prior art microscope has been used in conjunction with a computer to allow the magnified image to be electronically viewed and stored on a computer system. One such system places a charge coupled device (CCD) imager behind the eyepiece 10 of the prior art microscope 1. The CCD imager (and associated electronics) is coupled to a computer system to allow the acquisition of digital images representing the magnified image of object 8. The microscope 1 itself is not altered.
These prior art CCD-microscope combinations have generally been highly technical in implementation (designed for use by research laboratories) requiring specific knowledge of computer systems and imaging in implementing the system. They are generally not usable by people without advanced technical knowledge (for example, children of small age). Such people would, however, be fascinated by the ability to see the microscopic features on various objects. Moreover, as computer systems have become a part of more households and educational facilities, it has become desirous to design costsensitive, computer-related devices and applications that will be appealing to children (and easily usable by teachers). Children are generally interested in the use of computer systems, and thus to be able to appeal to this interest with computer-related educational applications may be useful in enhancing educational opportunity and development.